MOA (Companion)
The Corpus-built MOA is the face of their robotic combat forces seen all throughout the Origin System. Their ubiquity means that several models of MOA are available for use by anyone, including Solaris United and by extension the Tenno. The merchant Legs found in Fortuna sells MOAs that Tenno can use as pets to assist them in missions. As Companions, MOAs are unique in that they are built as a modular system, with players able to select from various combinations of three different components to create MOAs with stats and abilities to their liking. Once built, a MOA takes up one slot in your Robotic inventory as unlike Sentinels, they don't come with a weapon. Similar to Kubrows and Kavats, MOAs can be given custom names for further personalization, once they are gilded. Acquisition Custom-built MOAs may be obtained by assembling individual parts from blueprints traded for Solaris United Standing; with each Rank causing more parts to become available. It can then be assembled and later gilded at Legs, for a fee. Alternatively, players can spend Platinum to purchase a randomly assembled MOA through Legs' Daily Specials. Components A MOA companion needs four different components to build, the Model, the Core, the Gyro, and the Bracket. Each component type has several options to choose from, allowing to customize stats and the MOA's type and appearance. Model The MOA's Model forms the machine's head, which acts as its gun turret when equipped with a Robotic weapon. Each Model grants two unique Precept mods which can only be provided by that particular Model, though the Precepts can be used on any MOA once acquired. A maximum of two MOA-specific precepts can be equipped at the same time. The Model is the only component that provides Mastery Rank when leveling a gilded MOA. Lambeo.png|'Lambeo' This model is built for defense, deploying the Stasis Field and Shockwave Actuators precepts. Oloro.png|'Oloro' This model is built for utility, using theTractor Beam and Security Override precepts. Para.png|'Para' This model is built for offense, utilizing the Whiplash Mine and Anti-Grav Grenade precepts. Core The Core determines the appearance of the MOA's rear, and modifies the base stats of the MOA. Drex.png|'Drex' +5.0% Health +7.5% Shields +2.5% Armor Alcrom.png|'Alcrom' +5.0% Health +5.0% Shields +5.0% Armor Krisys.png|'Krisys' +5.0% Health +2.5% Shields +7.5% Armor Gyro The Gyro determines the appearance of the MOA's front, and modifies the base stats of the MOA. Aegron.png|'Aegron' -2.5% Health +2.5% Shields +5.0% Armor Atheca.png|'Atheca' +10.0% Health -2.5% Shields -2.5% Armor Harpen.png|'Harpen' +2.5% Health +5.0% Shields -2.5% Armor Hextra.png|'Hextra' +5.0% Health +2.5% Shields -2.5% Armor Munit.png|'Munit' +5.0% Health -2.5% Shields +2.5% Armor Phazor.png|'Phazor' -2.5% Health +5.0% Shields +2.5% Armor Trux.png|'Trux' +2.5% Health -2.5% Shields +5.0% Armor Bracket Brackets refer to the MOA's legs, and determines the starting Polarities that the MOA will have. Drimper.png|'Drimper Bracket' Sets the polarity of Mod Slots. Stats *By default a MOA companion has 100 Robotic Health, 100 Ferrite Armor, and 100 Shields. *Any multiplier from components is added flatly and is doubled upon gilding, (for example an overall +10.0% in one stat will make that stat 120 after gilding.) *Numbers like 2.5% are rounded down in the UI but still taken into account when gilding. *The minimum a stat can be is 100, the maximum if specializing in one stat (assuming gilded) is 130 for Health, 125 for Shields and 125 for Armor. Notes *Assuming one has all needed resources to build all four components at the same time, building a MOA will cost between to Solaris United Standing in blueprints, for crafting and assembling at Legs and take 24 hours to build. *Gilding requires 10 Training Debt-Bonds as well as at Doer Rank with Solaris United. *MOA companions are not considered Sentinels, therefore, they cannot be equipped with Synth Mods. *There will be more Brackets, other than Drimper Bracket, available in the future. *There are 3 Emotion Modules (Aggressive, Inquisitive and Sensitive) that can be bought for each and equipped on a MOA in the appearance tab. These are like Warframe animation sets, purely cosmetic and do the following: **Give the MOA an occasional animation based on chosen personality. **Change the sound the MOA makes. **Makes the MOA mirror the following player emotes: Agree, Disagree, Bow, Deep Bow and Wave. *Unlike other non-weapon equipment, which grants 6000 mastery points (200 per rank), each MOA model grants 3000 mastery points (100 per rank). This trait is shared with K-Drive terminal boards. *MOAs share robotic slots with Sentinels. **After acquiring the first MOA, player must have at least one MOA at any time. It's impossible to sell last MOA in the inventory. Tips *MOA equipped with Security Override can hack any console, including vaults in Spy missions. This bypasses the needs for players to be good at hacking various consoles. *MOAs can be equipped with various mods that were formerly exclusive to other types of Companions: **MOAs share Robotic mods, like and , with Sentinels. **MOAs can use , and , like Kubrows and Kavats. In turn, MOAs cannot use mods like and . Trivia *MOA Companions and K-Drives are the first modular equipment that: **Do not have Arcane Enhancements, while other modulars like Zaws, Amps, and Kitguns have their own respective Arcanes. **Are a non-weapon. *All MOA models are named after dinosaurs: Oloro is named after the Olorotitan, Lambeo is named after Lambeosaurus, and Para is named after Parasaurolophus. *The MOAs are the first companion to mirror player behavior. It will crouch and walk crouched along with the player, as well as mirroring some emotes if an Emotion Module is installed. *According to TennoCon 2018, the idea of modular pets, leading to the implementation of MOA Companions, is not Digital Extremes' original idea. It started as a meme from users in the Warframe Community Forum. Patch History *Fixed Pet Moa's equipped weapons not gaining shared affinity. *Chat will now autocomplete when attempting to link a Zaw, MOA Companion, K-Drive, and Kitgun. *Fixed custom MOA Companion names not appearing in mission for Clients. *Potential fix for script error causing the MOA Companion Anti-Grav Mine Precept to send enemies too high into the sky. *Increased the frequency at which your MOA Companion will use the Whiplash Mine and Anti-Grav Grenade Precepts. *Fixed a potential crash related to MOA Companions. *Fixed MOA Companions not being recognized as a Pet for Riven challenges requiring an active Pet. *Increased the speed at which MOAs/Kubrows/Kavats attempt to catch up to you from far distances. *You can no longer do a Cipher hack if a MOA Companion is already working on it. *Fixed certain MOA Companion parts not turning invisible when cloaked with a Warframe ability (i.e. Loki’s Invisibility, Ash’s Smokescreen, etc). *MOA Companions now have a custom warp teleport FX/sound when teleporting closer to you. *Fixed the MOA Companion trying to shoot at non-visible targets. *Fixed the MOA Companion Security Override Precept (Oloro Model) not functioning sometimes. *Fixed the MOA Companion Tractor Beam Precept (Oloro Model) not alarming enemies. *Fixed MOA Companions sometimes not responding after using the Security Override Mod. *The Zaw Foundry category is now the ‘Modular Weapon’ category. It includes Zaws, K-Drive, Kitguns, Moa and Amp parts. *Reduced the crafting cost of each Moa Part from 500,000 to 50,000 Credits. *The ‘SENTINEL’ Inventory category has been renamed to ‘ROBOTICS’ to welcome the new MOA Companions. *Legs also offers new Robotics weapons that can be used by both Moas and Sentinels: **Cryotra: Emits a ray of sub-zero energy. **Tazicor: Burst rifle that fires electrified rounds. **Vulcax: Charges up a powerful blast of ultra-heated plasma. *Meet Legs, the ﻿Moa constructor! At Legs’ Pets & Parts, Tenno can assemble, customize, and name new Moa friends. }} See Also *Fortuna *Kitguns, a modular firearm system also available from Solaris United. *Zaws, a modular melee weapon system available from Cetus. Category:Update 24 Category:Corpus Category:Companion Category:Modular